Percy Jackson Goes Fishing
It was a dark and stormy night. I, Percy Jackson, went to the shore to practice my fishing skills. Poseidon had appeared in my dreams, reprimanding me for not being a good fisher. "Every child of mine needs to be a good fisherman, if any of my children cannot fish, he or she will not go to Elysium." This sent me into a panic, so I borrowed some fishing equipment from the camp store and made my preparations. Now I sit here, waiting for a fish to bite. I wait and I wait, I wait and I wait, but nothing appears. Suddenly, I feel a tug. The tug becomes a pull. I pull back, but its a strong and mighty fish. I use my powers to pull in the beast. HOLY POSEIDON'S TRIDENT ITS A 13 METRE BASS! This will prove to my father that I am worthy, I AM WORTHY to enter Elysium. The bass struggles and struggles, but in the end, I win. I use Riptide to end the poor thing's misery, and I chop it up it to little bits so it'll fit in my bag. I carry the bass to an altar, and burn it as an offering to Poseidon. He speaks in my mind, "This is nothing, bring me something better." I'm mad. Mad that he refused my hard labour. I lash out. I hear a sickening thud, and I turn around to see Annabeth on the ground, dead. I killed her. Maybe he'll accept her? I throw her corpse into the flames. "Now that's more like it!" Poseidon is happy. I am happy. He wants me to sacrifice more. I want to sacrifice more. When I return to camp, everyone asks where Annabeth is. I lie and say that she ran away, never to return. Everyone believes me. Everyone but Grover. Grover knows. He's next. At night, I slowly creep my way into his chambers. Eventually, I reach his bed. I flip the mattress over and smother him. Smother. Smother. I like that word. Smother. Grover dies, so I drag him to the altar and burn his body. Poseidon loves it. I love it. He says that every soul I give to him will make me happier. I find Nico, and I ask him to come with me. We go to the old execution chamber. I look him in the eyes and say, "Time to fish." I pull a lever, and Nico flies into the air, being hung by a fishing rod trap. He's a nice catch. I carry him to the altar and burn his remains. Poseidon rewards me. I feel it in my bones. Raw power fills me. One more, and I'll achieve godhood. I go the forges. I ask the workers there to build me a spear-gun. They say that it'll take a few hours. I wait. While I'm waiting, I see Rachel Dare go into the Big House. I follow. She pushes a brick, which opens a secret door. Rachel goes in, being careful to not let anyone see her. But I do. I go inside. She's in a room. She's doing an ancient pagan ritual. She dances in circles wearing a black robe with an emblem of a bloody skull with five tongues. She sings in five tongues as well. "bo wah mii bo wah mii hes in, lye mela lle lye mela lle lisse' tura, empower nobis empower nobis dulcis magister ultra, við gefum þér við þjóna þér sætur master, sang est notre chair de l'amour est notre vie, smother sahlo smother mulnu smother dilon, ndengina sen ilya ndengina sen ilya, divitiarum propter vos, Sweet herra, við elskum þig, Nous chassons." Her tongue is sweet. I fall in love. I walk in. The room is a circle with a statue in the centre. It is a man in a black robe with the skull emblem, red liquid pours from his eyes, his mouth, and his hands. An empty hourglass is spinning in front of him. A faint hum can be heard. I take Rachel's hand. She looks me in the eyes. She says, "You have been chosen by The Sweet Master, go do your duty." I wake up. I'm at Luke's mom's house. I go inside, but no one's home. I go into the back bedroom, and see nothing but a music box. I open the music box. I see a light. The Sweet Song played, it soothed me into a deep sleep. I wake up again. I'm back at the ritual room. Rachel looks at me, pleasure in her eyes. She tells me that I passed the test. I fall asleep, one more time. I wake up. I'm at the forges. I get my spear-gun. I shot a spear at the smiths. It impales them all in a single shot. I burn their bodies in the fires of the forge. I head over to Clarisse's cabin. I want revenge. I get it. My tongue kill her, it wraps around her and strangles her. My tongue drags her corpse to the altar, and I sacrifice it to Poseidon. He descends, and reveals himself to actually be The Sweet Master. Rachel and I look up to him, his beauty. He destroys most of the camp with a a wave of his hand. The survivors are either members or possible recruits. They all swear allegiance. We go up to his realm. We are The Five Tongues. We serve The Sweet Master. Time to fish.